


When the Weather Turns - accompanying art

by CrowSizna



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Apocalypse setting, M/M, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: I was incredible lucky to get Tangerine as a writer for this years MRBB. I drew this fanart, because the Reverse Big Bang is one of the rare chances you draw something and can get an accompanying story for it  so of course i had to draw an Age of Apocalypse setting, because i really love that storyline (and I'm really weak for long haired Scott <3) and there are like no Age of Apocalypse Scogan fics and i really wanted to read one. So i just expected some PWP story (which i would have been more than happy with) but what story Tangerine created is just mind-blowing - from the world building  to the characterizations and all those deep emotions- it's so much more than you can hope for and i'm so in love with that story. So please go read that fic and leave some love for Tangerine. (Don't let the artwork scare you away, the fic is so so so much better and i promise you you want to read that fic. Also long haired Scott!!!)
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	When the Weather Turns - accompanying art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Weather Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653398) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 

> I was incredible lucky to get Tangerine as a writer for this years MRBB. I drew this fanart, because the Reverse Big Bang is one of the rare chances you draw something and can get an accompanying story for it so of course i had to draw an Age of Apocalypse setting, because i really love that storyline (and I'm really weak for long haired Scott <3) and there are like no Age of Apocalypse Scogan fics and i really wanted to read one. So i just expected some PWP story (which i would have been more than happy with) but what story Tangerine created is just mind-blowing - from the world building to the characterizations and all those deep emotions- it's so much more than you can hope for and i'm so in love with that story. So please go read that fic and leave some love for Tangerine. (Don't let the artwork scare you away, the fic is so so so much better and i promise you you want to read that fic. Also long haired Scott!!!)


End file.
